Everything Impossible
by Hubert24601
Summary: The music is in the details... and Rose is freezing cold. cuot, little fic, I like. [10Rose] oneshot.


Everything Impossible

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Oh my gosh, how crazy am I? I'm flipping sitting in the coldest room in the house, eating freezing-cold-never-been-opened ice cream! And I'm shivering. Talk about your consequences… please forgive me if I make a bit more mistakes than usual… the ice cream is so good though – crap, just got brain freeze… -shudders-

Special Guest Appearance: 'Everything Impossible' by MercyMe from their hit album, 'Undone'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor grabbed a radio, found the CD he was looking for, and shot out of his bedroom, looking for his elusive companion. "Rose?" he called tentatively through the halls.

"Here, Doctor," Rose shouted back, making the Doctor's hearts beat frantically.

"Where?"

"In the kitchen."

He followed her voice until he found her, sitting at the kitchen table wrapped up in a heated blanket. (Wish I had one of those!)

"Rose? Why are you wrapped up in a heated blanket?" the Doctor asked with concern, and Rose shivered with response.

"Cold?" He suddenly felt stupid for stating the obvious – just… seeing her sitting there… had his tongue tied in a knot.

With clacking teeth, Rose nodded.

"Okay, come with me." He held out his hand, which she accepted immediately, and he was shocked at how cold her hands were. "Oh wow," he murmured, rubbing her fingers gently but briskly. "Let's get you warmed up." He cocked an eyebrow at her and wiggled it, making her giggle just a little bit. The Doctor swallowed hard at the adorable noise Rose had just made.

"What do you suggest, sir?" Rose asked slyly, raising her eyebrows and sticking her tongue out at him.

For the look she gave him he was going to be suggesting that he take her up against the wall if he didn't control himself. He coughed to hide his faint groan.

"Some nice, relaxing music in a warm room," the Doctor replied instead, automatically feeling guilty.

"I like the sound of that," Rose agreed, huddling closer to his side. "Let's go."

The Doctor grinned and grabbed her hand. They took off down the hall until the Doctor suddenly stopped at one door. Rose followed him in and inhaled sharply.

"Wow!" breathed Rose.

"Glad you like it," returned the Doctor, beaming. He placed the CD player on a table and plugged it in. They were in a deliciously heated room, flickering fire in the fireplace, a few warm, thick rugs that made your heels sink in, lovely tapestries, and amazing paintings on the walls. The room was not only warm, it was decorated in warm colours that were not only inviting, but relaxing.

"I love it, Doctor," said Rose, shedding her heavy heated blanket and enjoying the warmth immensely.

"I'm glad," replied the Doctor, reaching over and squeezing her shoulder.

The first song came on and they both smiled – the music was gently soothing and relaxing as well. Rose took a seat on a chair and closed her eyes, enjoying the sound. The Doctor just stood there beside her, watching.

The second song came on, and the Doctor cleared his throat gently, making Rose open her eyes slowly. "Would you like to dance?" the Doctor asked softly.

Rose practically glowed as she remained absolutely speechless. The Doctor? Asking her for a dance? They hadn't danced since his old regeneration – she didn't know that this Doctor _could_ dance. "Please," she managed to whisper as he held out his hand to help her out of the chair. She stood up gracefully and gently settled her hand on his shoulder.

The Doctor closed his eyes briefly as her hand touched his jacket and smiled slightly. He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist, anchoring her to him quickly and firmly. He clasped her now toasty warm hand in his own, feeling his hearts jump as she smiled and leaned forward slightly.

The music began, Rose whirling and twirling gently in time to the beat.

_I was taught to be practical_

_In everything I do_

_Holding onto what is tangible_

_Then came you_

The Doctor grinned as he tugged Rose closer, so that they were not so far apart. Rose smiled back and came closer herself, wresting her chin on his shoulder and wrapping her hand almost around his neck. The Doctor sighed in contentment, closing his eyes as they gave up formal dancing.

_It's when I found myself so far away_

_From everything I knew_

_I took a leap of faith_

The Doctor sighed. Rose had him completely mystified. How could someone get under his skin like this?

_Even though you're difficult for me to explain,_

_I know I'll never be the sa-a-ame_

How could he – the Doctor didn't even want to try to explain who Rose was to him. She was… everything.

_You're everything I cannot see_

_You're everything I cannot say_

_I know it all seems so illogical,_

_But that's okay_

_You're the love you gave to me_

_You're the love I gave away_

_You are everything impossible_

_But that's okay_

That's all he could say. His feelings for Rose were almost exactly mirrored in this song. His hand began to massage her back slowly, moving up and down in slow circles. Rose sighed with contentment and pressed closer, her face turning to whisper in his ear, "I know what you're feeling."

The Doctor blinked in astonishment and tightened his grip, shivering as she squeezed the back of his neck gently. "Do you?" he murmured back in her ear.

"Course," said Rose matter-of-factly. "Coz I'm feeling the same thing too."

The Doctor gave a little chuckle that misted against the back of her neck, making Rose squirm just slightly. He noticed and smiled. "That means you won't mind…" He leaned back to press closer to her face. "…if I do this," he whispered before he kissed her neck gently.

Rose gave another contented sigh and the corners of her mouth lifted up in a smile. "Nope. And I guess you won't mind if I do this." She turned her face and her lips caught him in the mouth, making him inhale sharply before deepening the kiss.

"Not in a million years," murmured the Doctor as he enthusiastically returned it.

"Guess you have a few more centuries to go," Rose whispered, teasing him as she lightly kissed him on the cheek.

His reply was lost and the question forgotten when he forced his mouth against hers with so much passion Rose almost forgot her name.

_All the things that made no sense to me_

_Draw me to you_

_Like finding freedom by surrendering_

_Can it be true?_

It was quite true. The Doctor found a freedom in Rose like he never could have found on his own. Even though it was a contradiction, he felt safe in the knowledge. Finding freedom by surrendering… they were such sweet, powerful words.

_Everything I can and cannot know_

_This mystery_

_Is bringing life to me_

He was truly alive… and so, very, very in love.

_And all this love I have for you I can't contain_

_I know I'll never be the sa-a-ame_

_You're everything I cannot see_

_You're everything I cannot say_

_I know it all seems so illogical_

_But that's okay_

_You're the love you give to me_

_You're the love I give away_

_You are everything impossible_

_But that's okay_

This captured the heart of the Doctor's relationship with Rose Tyler. She was everything he was about – his passion, his mercy, his love, his power… she was the light and he was the instrument used to produce light. Her goodness absolutely astounded him.

_What's too hard to understand_

_What I cannot comprehend_

_Is that you love me the way I am!_

The Doctor turned and buried his nose in Rose's neck. "I don't deserve you," he admitted, almost choking on his tears. She was everything to him. How could she love him through the good and the bad? How could she love him when he could be such a coward, such a jerk and at the same time be the hero of a universe? How could she love him so completely when he was a murderer?

"I don't deserve you either," Rose chuckled around him, reaching up to tussle his hair lightly. The Doctor laughed slightly at her words, more assured and comforted than she could ever know.

"I know you can bear the weight of the universe," the Doctor whispered, cradling her to him. The tears were going to come and they would not stop.

"I want to. But I can't always. Tell you what though, we'll do it together," Rose teased lightly, half serious. The Doctor knew what she was saying and appreciated her words more than she'd ever know. He grinned and laughed quietly. The music played on around them as they danced slowly.

_You're everything I cannot see_

_You're everything I cannot say_

_I know it all seems so illogical_

_But that's okay_

_You're the love you gave to me_

_You're the love I gave away_

_You're everything impossible_

_But that's okay_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _


End file.
